Rayne's settlement
by HellsChemist
Summary: Songfic. Danny, Sam, and Tuckers old friend, Rayne hasn't really said anything to them in four years. Now, her house is about to be destroyed by a tornado. Mentions child abuse. One shot. May become a fanfic. Please R&R.


This is a songfic. First one I've ever done. The song is Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. Start it where the place says to.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are sitting in Danny's living room watching a movie. Suddenly, Danny's father, Jack, runs in. "Kids! Quick! Pull up the weather channel!" "Aww man… Do we have to?" Danny whined, not looking away from the movie. "Yes," His mother replied. "We could possibly be having a weather emergency." Danny looks up to see if his parents were serious. The look he saw worried him and he changed the channel. "This is Lance Thunder with the emergency weather report. There is a tornado watch for the area. We already have two sightings of rotating funnel clouds 3 miles outside of Amity Park. Just pray it never heads in this direction." The news reporter shifted papers uncomfortably. "It appears that we have had another sighting. It's located a mile outside of Amity Park to the north." Danny, Sam, and Tucker exchange glances. A video appeared on the screen, "Oh my god…" Maddie says softly. Jack's mouth gapes open. "What is it?" Sam asks Danny. Danny also stared at the TV in shock. "That's Rayne's house." Danny says after a few seconds. "I… I have to go." Danny says as he gets up, running up stairs. Once out of view, he transforms to Phantom and takes off, flying to the north end, straight to the heart of a funnel cloud.

~Start the song here~

Rayne listens to the hail pound the roof of the house. She doesn't know why, but she knows that today will be the last day. She watches the sky light up. Her father is lying on the couch, asleep. Earlier, he was raging, chasing her and telling her how he hated her. He even broke a family picture, the only picture of her mother she had left. She picks up the broken frame and places it beside a picture of her and her three friends, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were young in that picture. Only 10 years old. That was the year her mother died and her father became abusive. She turns, her eyes determined to end the madness. Her mind reeled as she watched visions of the house being torn apart by the tornado. She smiled and took a good look around. The rain began picking up, as well as the wind. The tree beside her house began hitting it harder.

She went to her room and gathered a spare pair of clothes. Almost tripping on a whiskey bottle, her eyes begin to tear up. Oh how she hated him. She packed up the pictures and a few other things. Returning to the living room, she pulls the carpet up, the door to the cellar now exposed. She silently hoped the tornado would destroy every bit of this stained home.

The sirens began screaming. The Tornado was close. The wind was getting worse yet, her father never stirred. She smiled a dark smile and opened the cellar, locking it behind herself. As she settled in the semi-lit room, she listened to the wind howl above her.

Danny flew into the now tornado as it touched the ground, right on Rayne's house. Not seeing the man who was asleep on the couch, he dives down, "RAYNE!" He yells out; the house being torn apart piece by piece. He sees the cellar door and turns invisible, diving underground. He watched her sit peacefully, tears staining her face. "My revenge, you bastard. I hope you enjoy hell." Danny, shocked at her statement, turns visible. "Rayne?" her head snaps up and she looks toward the glowing phantom. "Phantom! What are you doing here?" They listen to a crash then, nothing. "I'm here for you." She smiles and stands up. Danny holds her hand then pulls her into a hug. He turns invisible and flies them both up.

Rayne opens her eyes and sees below, her home, gone. Her wish was granted. Every memory, every door, every bit of her hell, finally, gone. She smiles more, as they gently fly away. The sky began clearing up, not much other damage had been done. Her house was the only one destroyed by the twister. Danny noticed her smile. "Are you okay?" He ask concerned. "I am now." One last image of her father flashed across her eyes. "He's no longer a threat." She looked up at phantom as they lowered into Fenton Works. Sam and Tucker stand as Danny floats down holding her. "I missed you guys. I'm… sorry I stopped talking to you guys." They smiled. "What happened, Rayne?" She lets go of Danny. "It's a long story… Danny, I know it's you. I watched you change behind the nasty burger a few months ago." Danny's mouth gaped open, but he closed it and changed back. She begins to tell them of the life she lived for the past four years.


End file.
